


Cataloguing.

by Hilarita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-27
Updated: 2005-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilarita/pseuds/Hilarita
Summary: Irma keeps her mind occupied.
Relationships: Irma Pince/???





	Cataloguing.

She noted the kisses trailed across her collarbone, the number, the frequency, the placing.

She catalogued the tweaks to her nipples, how strong they were, how frequently applied, how much torque was applied to each one, and of course whether one, both or neither were being played with.

She tried to provide a complete description of the marks being made on her skin by fingernails; the depth, the shapes they formed, the layout of the patterns on her skin.

She searched for words to describe accurately the sensation of a tongue working its way up inside her, to describe the waves of pleasure, the fizzing electricity caused by the teasing of the clitoris, the sensation of a tongue working its way further down and deeper in. It must all be described, and noted and observed, for future access.

She had read romances in which a woman was completely overcome by the animal sensation of pleasure, forgetting her name, her mind as she was brought to the brink time and again. But her moment of climax came when she envisaged the catalogue of sighs, the catalogue of love she could now construct.  



End file.
